The present invention relates to the electrification of office furniture and the like, and in particular to a modular powerway therefor.
Open office plans are well known in the art, and generally comprise large, open floor spaces that are divided off into individual offices or workstations. Several different furniture arrangements are presently available to divide up open office space, including partition panels, systems furniture, and modular furniture.
Such office furniture is preferably capable of being electrified in some fashion, so as to provide electrical power at the various workstations for computers, typewriters, dictating equipment, and other electrical appliances. To facilitate electrification, many office furniture units include a utility raceway associated therewith, in which a wiring system is housed.
Many different wiring systems for such office furniture units are currently available. Examples of some of these wiring systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,429,934; 4,060,294; 4,278,834 and 4,382,648. Office furniture wiring systems employ different techniques and arrangements to conduct electrical power through the office furniture units, and to electrically interconnect adjacent office furniture units. Convenience and versatility in both in-line and branched configurations are important design considerations, as well as electrical integrity, durability and overall safety.
Since the space inside the utility raceways is typically limited, compact wiring systems, which can fit into existing furniture units are particularly advantageous. Also, the ability to be compatible and electrically connectable with present wiring systems provides improved versatility, and greatly facilitates furniture installation and reconfiguration.